New Member Of The Pack
by Naruto the six paths
Summary: Naruto Meet Hana while Train and fights her and becomes her enemy or mate I don't you guys tell me chapter 1-4 and 6 will be the same as the other guy story just a little bit different ,chapter 5,7 and the rest of the story will be way different then the other guys different story this story will have killing,romance,blood,and other things like that
1. Chapter 1: battle for a mate

New Member Of The Pack -Chapter 1: Battle For A Mate

Hey everybody this will be my first fan fiction, ever granted I didn't even come up with the idea so I want to give a complete and proper thank you to blacksheep123 for letting me adopt this idea and run with it and so without further ado THANK YOU BLACKSHEEP123.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden but I wish lol.

Naruto Uzumaki was walking away from his teams' training if you could call it that. All the Kakashi Hatake did was teach Sasuke Uchiha new jutsu or give Sakura Haruno a scroll to read. But Naruto, all his sensei did was telling him to work on his chakra control. Half way through the forest a strange smell filled his nose. He always had a descent sense of smell which he later found out was due to housing the Kyuubi. He had managed to memorize every scent in the village. He was most familiar with Sake and Ramen due to the fact that they were the two things he had the most contact with. This scent however smelt like a mixture of pine trees and dogs. But! There was some other pheromone that seemed to draw him towards the source.

Naruto followed the smell to a clearing a couple of meters away and caught the sight of a girl who was around eighteen training with a trio of ninja hounds. She has long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing a Chunin vest over her gray long-sleeved shirt. Naruto caught a glimpse at her face and saw the red Inuzaka tattoos on her cheeks like one of the few people he considered a friend, Kiba Inuzaka. He watched for what seemed like hours until the girl stopped and spoke.

"C'mon out whoever you are." her sickly sweet voice spoke.

Naruto jumped before walking into the clearing.

The girl who yet to be identified, stared at Naruto, while raising a single eye and asked him. "Why are you spying on me?"

"Hey I wasn't spying on you," Naruto defended himself, this of course was true he wasn't spying but just observing "I was walking home from training and I smelt pine trees and dogs so I came to see what it was."

"I smell like pine trees?" she asked.

"It's more like a mix of pine trees and dog actually," Naruto said squinting his eyes in concentration making the girl unable to stop herself from thinking how cute he was like that, "There's something else coming from you but I can't really describe it, all I can tell is its primal and its seeming to dominate the pine tree and dog smell." Naruto pondered on what the other scent could be, before the girl in front of him spoke up.

"Great!" the girl groaned, "A Genin tracked me down while I'm in heat."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"You were in my brother's class right?" She asked, "So you should have a clue on what clan I'm from."

"Wait a second lady!" Naruto yelled, "Your Kiba's sister?" She nodded at his question, "Whoa! Your cuter then Kiba said you were, he said you looked like the back side of a St. Barnard or something."

'Note to self, Kill Kiba, End note.' the girl thought, "I'm Hana Inuzaka , and that scent you followed was a pheromone every female Inuzaka gives off when we go into our monthly heat."

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

"Didn't they teach you about the human body in the Academy?" Hana asked.

"I got thrown out of the class for asking a question." Naruto said.

Hana growled at the thought of the academy teachers throwing a student out of a class for asking a question that might have made him better at something. Then she realized who this young boy in front of her was, all the while still growling, and this making Naruto flinch back before she stopped.

"Your Naruto Uzumaki aren't you?" she asked when he nodded she continued, "Kiba said you weren't that bright and I can see why now, well enough talk time to get down to business."

"Huh?" Naruto asked again.

"Inuzaka tradition says that if any male that finds us while in heat we have to battle, if we win then nothing really changes for us but if we lose then YOU become my mate." She added the extra emphasize of the "YOU" to help him out.

"MATE!" Naruto shouted.

"Basically my husband, partner, lover, friend any title fitting to a romantic relationship really." Hana explained.

"But I don't even know you, and I love Sakura." Naruto said. Naruto was scared to say the least about losing his love for Sakura, but at the same time the thought did cross his mind. While that thought pegged his mind another one seems to cross it 'she does seem like a nice girl maybe I should hear her out.'

"You mean that loud mouth fan girl with the big forehead my brother told me about?" Hana asked.

Naruto nodded and Hana groaned causing Naruto to give her a confused look.

"Some advice Naruto," Hana said "give up on her , you can do way better, she's a fan girl and they're basically leeches to the strong shinobi of the village."

Naruto ignored her pegged with his current thoughts, he got down in to the rough academy style fighting that he knew.

"So we have to fight right!" Naruto asked, "Any rules I should know about?"

While smirking at him "Very good asking a clan member about a clan tradition, there's hope for you yet," Hana commented, "There's only three rules, 1) No killing, 2) No outside interference, which means the triplets" she pointed to her three ninja hounds who were all sitting staring at them during this whole thing, "won't be fighting with me, and 3) No surrendering, the fight goes 'til one of us gets knock down "So if I knock you down I win right?" Naruto asked.

All Hana did to this was nod in response.

"Alright then," Naruto said, "I always try in a fight so I won't hold back on you, but I also won't try to actually win." inside his head though his thoughts were a bit different. 'Maybe, maybe I should try.'

"Of course Kit, you better try! I don't want my host to be bested by a mutt" the Kyuubi said with a low growl from inside his cage. "But I don't want give up on Sakura, I love her!" Naruto argued back to the 9 tailed monster, "Kit listen to me and listen to me well, give up in her the mutt in front of you is right fan girls are nothing but leeches to any kind of decent shinobi, trust me your father thought the same way about them." Naruto took a minute to process this when suddenly he jumped "YOU KNOW MY DAD!?" He yelled in his head, but the only response that he got was "Not today kit, not today."

When Naruto finally finished with Kyuubi, he heard Hana.

"I understand Naruto," Hana said, then yelled "Four Legs Technique!"

Hana dropped down onto her hands and feet as her nails grew longer and harder and her canines grew longer as well into more fang shaped teeth.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted rushing in and the two started trading blows.

Hana was impressed that Naruto managed to dodge all her blows by the skin of his teeth of course but still. Taking a swipe at him Naruto jumped back and put his hands into together crossing his pointer and middle fingers in front of him.

"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouted making ten solid clones of himself.

'He knows an S-rank kenjutsu at is age?' Hana asked herself avoiding the ten Narutos attacks and jumping into the air.

"Passing Fang!" Hana shouted spinning rapidly towards the ten Narutos taking out nine of them.

Naruto jumped back as his last clone was eliminated. What surprised him was he caught the memories his clones had. They gave him a different view on the move Hana used, giving him an idea as he jumped into the air. To make sure he was right he shouted " Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu" and summon sixteen solid clones. Then he send thirteen shadow clones to hana. Hana avoiding the Twelve Narutos attacks and jumping into the air again.

"Passing Fang!" Hana shouted spinning rapidly towards the twelve Narutos and taking all of them out. Naruto thinking to himself "I knew it".

"I apologize in advance Hana," Naruto said spinning like Hana had, "Passing Fang!"

Hana gasped watching Naruto use a jutsu that took her three weeks to learn and ten weeks to master. She was so surprised that she forgot to dodge. Thankfully Naruto hadn't fully mastered the Passing Fang or the control on his chakra and slowed down to a visible level, his head collided with her stomach, gasping she fell back but caught herself from landing on the ground.

"Ow." Naruto muttered as he jumps in the air and the three shadow clones kick Hana into the air while saying "Na!" "Ru!" "To!".

With final heel kick to Hana's stomach, Naruto Said "Uzumaki Barrage!" With that Hana land on the ground

"You used the Passing Fang," Hana said as sitting up while Naruto sat across from Her.

"I don't know why but my clones caught how you did it and I gained the information when they went poof." Naruto said.

"So you discovered the 'shared memories' function of the Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu," Hana said, 'hmm maybe he isn't as much as a dead last that my brother said he was' she thought to herself for a minute then she spoke to him. "Well Naruto, you beat me, looks like you're my mate now." She said with a smile on her face.

"Sorry Hana," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, patting down his spiky blonde hair and smiling goofy at her, "I kind of got caught up in how much fun I was having fighting with you and lost control. And WHAT?! YOU WHERE BEING SERIOUS ABOUT THE WHOLE MATE THING" Naruto yelled, when it finally hit him.

"of course Naruto why wouldn't I be honest about something like that" Hana said, at this she notice he looked down his whole mood, and persona that she had just seen changed to that of scared boy.

"CAUSE!" he yelled at her, "THAT IS THE WAY EVERY OTHER DAM ADULT TREATS ME IN THE VILLAGE, THEY ACT ALL NICE AT FIRST TREAT ME LIKE I HAVEN'T DONE SOMETHING WRONG THEN" he stop to catch his breath, Hana took note of this and saw the tears forming in his eyes, "THEN THEY BEAT ME, SCARE ME,AND DO THINGS THAT I JUST WISH I COULD FORGET ABOUT, SO WHY WOULD YOU BE ANY and I say ANY DIFFERENT!?"

With this Hana could only think of one thing to do, she walks up to the boy, just as he is about to take off, and envelops him in to a hug. He looks down while whispering "I'm sorry Hana." She hears this and nothing but speaks to him gently to try to soothe him, but also let him know that she wasn't lying to him.

"Naruto it is nothing like that, everything I have said to you, is the complete truth and now that this has happen I'm, no we are bonded together." She said to him in the most soothing voice she could muster, while slowly stroking his spiky blonde hair trying to comfort the boy to be truth it seemed to be working, finally she spoke up again. "Naruto I'm never going to hurt you, and you are just going to have to get used to it, got it?" she asked him

It took him a few minutes but finally, while looking her straight in her eyes, he notices she's telling the truth, and he responds "Yes," this next part took a minute more for him to say to her but he did "Hana." She did nothing but smile as he said this to her. She then takes a moment and looks around to see her ninken getting restless, watching their partner, in the state that she is in. She then speaks up.

"Well then we better get moving Naruto." Hana said releasing him then grabbing Naruto's hand and leading him away from the clearing.

"Where we going now?" Naruto asked.

"The Inuzaka Clan compound," Hana said, "Mother has to do the Mating ceremony since she's clan head, plus I want to see the look on Kiba's face when he sees I'm mated to one of his classmates."

"You're evil you know that?' Naruto asked with a smirk adorning his face.

"Kiba said that when he was younger but I never believed it." She said while smirking back at him.

Current Jutsu Used:

Four legs technique

Passing Fang

Naruto Uzamaki Barrage

Multiple Shadow Clone


	2. Chapter 2:Mating Ceremony

New Member Of The Pack -Chapter 2: Mating Ceremony

Hey everybody this will be my first fan fiction, ever granted I didn't even come up with the idea so I want to give a complete and proper thank you to blacksheep123 for letting me adopt this idea and run with it and so without further ado THANK YOU BLACKSHEEP123.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden but I wish lol.

As the duo started to walk up on the compound, Naruto to say he was shocked would be an understatement he has never seen something as powerful as a clan house that he could only gape and awe at the place. The exterior was that of rocks stacked upon each other giving it the rugged unkempt look, while the inside looked peaceful, the lawns were kept, the tree lush and green. At the same time while taking it all in, Naruto was thinking one thing, 'is this how the Inuzuka's really are, unkempt on the outside, but loving and caring on the inside?' Naruto thought while keeping his gaze upon the whole clan estate. Hana smiled at him while he made this face and thought to herself, 'he's kind of cute when he's thinking'. She kept this thought to herself and kept pulling him along.

Hana started pulling on Naruto till they reached the largest house in the compound and she opened the door allowing him to enter. Of course he was a little skeptical at first, but she just gave him a quick pat on the back and he walked right in. After removing their shoes Hana led Naruto to what looked like to be what he thought was a kitchen. His box of an apartment didn't have one, just enough room for a small, grill which he uses to heat up water. Hana speaking brought him back to reality

"Mom, I have news for you." Hana said grinning while gaining her mother's and Naruto's attention. At this Naruto looked forward to see a woman, whose hair reminded him of that of his friends Kiba, she also had the clan tattoos on her face. Naruto could only make this out to be one thing that this was Hana's mother.

"What's up pup?" the Inuzuka matriarch asked raising an eyebrow at Naruto. She knows that she has seen this boy around, who hasn't he is Konoha's prank king, the one who in mid daylight defaced the side of the hokage mountain, especially the 4th's face.

"I have a mate!" Hana exclaimed with much enthusiasm. Retelling her mother, the events that had taken place just a few minutes ago, all the while her mother giving Naruto a stare down, that made him almost tremble in his pants. Naruto thought while seeing her stare at him, 'I hope she's ok with this, I mean I'm a nobody who just happen to "mate" with her daughter' he thought to himself, when he heard a response, 'Kit stop your worrying, if you don't you won't enjoy what's going on.' Again Kyuubi has spoken to Naruto he thought this odd, 'why would this demon want to help me?' he just couldn't wrap his mind around it when suddenly he heard Hana speak with a bit more excitement in her Voice,

"And that's when he used the Passing Fang, after his clones seen me use it! Then combine it with his move that he calls Naruto Uzamaki Barrage" Hana explained. It was finally time for her mother to chime in again this made Naruto worry more till she spoke.

"Hmm," Tsume said placing her hand on her chin in thought, "tell me Uzumaki" she said with some questioning in her voice "apart from the Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu and Naruto Uzamaki Barrage, what other jutsu have you learned?"

"Well I invented my Sexy Technique and Harem Technique and the old man made those E and A rank kinjutsu and put them in the forbidden scroll after I taught Konohamaru how to use the Sexy Technique, and I know some elemental jutsus I don't really have any other jutsu." Naruto said, she could see how physically nervous that he was to be around her.

"And skills?" Tsume she said with a questioning tone again.

"My good friend Rock Lee said I got the best memory ,because I saw him use a skill on Sasuke when Sasuke want to test his eyes on him before we had the mission to guard an old man to build a bridge ,I made my own version of it that is call Naruto Uzamaki Barrage and"Iruka sensei said I was good at stealth if I could sneak around, paint the Hokage monument and lead an entire platoon of Chunin and Jonin on a wild goose chase for three hours, he also said I showed promise in espionage due to my talent in the Transformation technique." Naruto said slightly warming up, but at the same time, wondering where this conversation is going.

"And it also seems you're a visual learner," Tsume said not really talking to anyone at this time, but more like reassuring herself, "if you could learn a clan secret technique just from eleven of you watching there's probably no limit to what you could learn by watching."

"Well we better get this over with so you two can get to bed, I'll tell the Hokage tomorrow and have Naruto added to the clans list," Tsume said, now Hana Nodded at this while Naruto being the person that he is, just kind of wonder what she was talking about "'why would ""we" be going to bed' he thought. Tsume just continued what she was saying ignoring his confused look "now Naruto the mating ritual requires you to bite Hana's neck where her neck and shoulder meet and channel your chakra into your teeth and transfer it into her own network and then she'll do the same by doing this her chakra level will grow to match yours."

Before he started to do anything he did have one question "why am I being add to your clans list?" Naruto asked Tsume but is was Hana that spoke up to answer him, "because I thought I already explained it to you back in the training grounds, after I lose you become my mate, being my mate makes you part of our pack, ok?" she tells him.

Naruto nods she then grabs him again as they follow her mom, out of the kitchen to the clan chambers, where the ritual is usually done and nods at Naruto signaling him to start. He looks at Tsume, who for the first time since him and Hana showed up is smiling at him, than to Hana who has a look in her eye that he has never seen before, he decides that store that away for later.

Naruto starts by closing his eyes and making the ram seal, he tries to gather his chakra and focus it to his teeth. But the task proved difficult, but eventually he was able to manage to gather it to his teeth before leaning over and biting Hana on the base of her neck.

Hana hissed as his chakra burned as it flowed into her, for a Genin Naruto had a lot of Chakra and she could feel her chakra network expand to match his. When he removed his mouth from her neck, Hana quickly mimicked his earlier actions taking less time to muster the needed chakra into her teeth, than she bit his neck in return and transferred her chakra into his system.

As soon as Hana removed her teeth from him, Naruto fell to the ground clutching his neck where she had bitten him and his body began to shake. The only thing Naruto heard while this was happening was 'don't worry kit, you'll thank me later for this.'

Hana started to panic. "Mom what's happening to him?"

"No idea pup." Tsume said, "This never happened before." Deep down Tsume knew what was wrong, that it had to do with the damn fox that was sealed inside him.

After a while Naruto's body stopped shaking and started growing until he stood at 181.2 cm tall now a good eleven centimeters over Hana and nineteen centimeters on the Inuzuka matriarch.

As soon as Hana saw that he stopped shaking she rushed over to him, took his head and put it in her lap "Naruto are you alright?" Hana asked actually worried for her now bonded mate.

"I'm fine Hana." Naruto said returning the honorific. His voice was deeper now, and he looked straight into her eyes, this causes her to blush before. Earlier she thought he was cute but now she thought he was, hm what is a good word is for it, yummy.

Still a little worried Hana quickly used a diagnostic jutsu she uses on dogs and other animals and gasped at what she learned.

"Mom," Hana said, "Naruto actually aged."

"Explain Hana!" Tsume said her tone of that of a leader not a mother at this point.

"I can do that Tsume." Naruto said.

"First of all pup either call me Mom or Tsume, none of this Ms., Mrs., or Miss shit in this family." Tsume said, going back to the motherly voice that she had used earlier.

"Alright Mom," Naruto said, still unsure he never really liked the way Mom has ever felt on his tongue but that could be due to not having parents. "While I was in pain the Kyuubi spoke to me."

Hana gasped not understanding what he meant or why the Kyuubi would be speaking to him. Tsume just growled at this.

"Don't worry he told me that the mating ceremony was not only mixing my chakra with Hana's but it was also aging my body to match her own age. In turn he was trying to make me a good match for my Hana "

"So you're now eighteen?" Tsume asked, while wondering why the Kyuubi wanted to help him, he was the demons container, so why help him. Tsume kept looking at Naruto till he spoke again.

"Physically but mentally I'm still only twelve, Kyuubi said my mind will age at normal rate still." "Alright," Tsume said, "Naruto who's your Jonin sensei?"

"Kakashi Hatake." Naruto said wondering why she cared about who his Jonin sensei was.

"Do you meet him tomorrow?"

"Yeah but it'll just be a waste of time again," Naruto said, while at this time he had gotten up Hana holding him just in case he needed some help from her. They all continued to talk on the way back to the kitchen. "For the past three weeks since we returned from our first C-rank mission all he's been having me do is work on my chakra control, he didn't even bother to teach us the tree walking until we were in enemy territory in Wave country." "WHAT!" Tsume growled, "THAT MASK WEARING MUTT DID'NT TEACH YOU THE DAMN TREE WALKING EXERCISE UNTIL YOU WERE IN FUCKING DANGER!"

Naruto cringed at the tone she started using but continued as they found their way back to the kitchen table "He taught Sasuke a few fire jutsu and gave Sakura scrolls on something but he does this when he thinks I'm out of sight so he can get away with pampering Teme's ego," Naruto said, "When we got back he became more open about it and said when I increased my control more he would take my training more serious, but it's obvious that I have better control then Sasuke dose."

Just as Tsume was about to say something else the door opened again and Kiba came in.

"Hey mom, sis, whose the blonde guy?" Kiba asked but Akamaru barked excitedly and jumped from his partner's jacket and ran towards Naruto and leaping into the blonde's lap.

"Hey Akamaru how's it going house break Kiba yet?" Naruto asked a fox-like grin on his face. Hana giggled at this while watching the ninpup respond.

Akamaru raised a paw and made a doggy style gesture of the 'so-so' movement making Tsume laugh while Kiba raised an eyebrow before sniffing the air and grinning like a wild child.

"Only one dead last can smell of Ramen and have a goofy grin like that," Kiba said, "what happened to you Naruto?"

"Long story short," Naruto said, "I beat your sister while she was in heat and became her mate and the ceremony increased my age to match hers so now I'm eighteen."

"Whoa whoa," Kiba said, "you beat my sister?" He looked puzzled "how you're the freaking dead last in class!"

"A dead last that can use the Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu and learned how the Passing Fang works just by watching his mate do it once." Tsume said to her youngest child.

"I haven't mastered it but I can do it." Naruto said.

Kiba growled at the thought of the dead last knowing both a high ranked jutsu and one of his clan's techniques even if he was now his sister's mate.

"Just because you're now older than me doesn't mean anything, I'm still top male around here." with as much gusto and bumping his hand against his chest.

"If you say so Kiba" Naruto followed up.

"By the way bro," Hana said standing up and grabbing her little brother by the ear, "What is it that my mate told me about you comparing me to a St. Bernard's ass."

Kiba glared at his friend.

"What the hell man?!" Kiba yelled, "What happened to bros before hoes?!"

"First off Kiba, It will always be bros before hoes, there is one thing your sister is not a hoe she is my mate.,Second I learned to always complement a woman when they're angry if you wish to live and I decided not to hide anything from my mate unless I'm told by a ranking officer, or the hokage himself." Naruto said. "Also being top male you shouldn't be afraid of what your sister would do to you," Naruto finished his last statement with a snicker and turned to Tsume when she started speaking to him.

"Speaking of Ranking Officers," Tsume said, "What time is your team meeting tomorrow Naruto?"

"Seven but Kakashi sensei is always two hours late so I'll get there by at least eight thirty or nine so I'm not stuck there with only Sasuke and Sakura aka the banshee for two hours." Naruto said.

"No envy from me about team placements," Kiba said "but why'd you want to know mom?"

"Because your brother in law's sensei's been sabotaging his training so he could teach the Uchiha and the Haruno girl and leave him to do Chakra control exercises the entire time." Tsume said

"Really?!' Kiba asked.

"Yeah and my control is actually on match with Sasuke's if not better than his." Naruto said.

"And tomorrow I'm going to his team meeting with him to give that mutt of a teacher a piece of my mind." Tsume said in low growl.

"You don't need to do that mom," Naruto said, "He might be a bad teacher but he's a good fighter."

"And what do you think I am pup?" Tsume asked, "Kuromaru and I could take Hatake in a fight."

"I see where Kiba gets his boasting problem from." Naruto muttered to Hana who giggled.

"So it's settled tomorrow I'll go with Naruto to his team meeting and tell his sensei to step up on his training or I'll kick his ass before I go the Hokage," Tsume said, then she changed her who demeanor from that of protective mother and clan head to a concerned mother. "Now has anyone eaten yet?"

"I was going to eat when I got back from training with the triplets but then Naruto and I ended up doing the mating ceremony so I was going to make something before we go to bed." Hana said.

"'We?" Naruto asked but he just assumed that he would be going back to his apartment after, this but Hana wouldn't have that.

"I'm your mate I intend to share my bed with you whether you like it or not," Hana said standing firm on her choice then giving Naruto a once over, "tomorrow before your team meeting we'll go shopping for new clothes, and get your stuff from your place and move it here and get the Inuzuka marks tattooed on your cheeks."

"Why do I need to get the marks?" Naruto asked, more or less dreading the day full of work tomorrow.

"You're my mate and since you're not from a clan you got to take my clan's surname making you now Naruto Uzumaki Inuzuka." Hana got up to sit on his lap while she explained this to him. Tsume nodded and Kiba just rolled his eyes.

"I ate with my team after we got done with our missions today so Akamaru and I were heading to bed." Kiba said as Akamaru barked and followed his partner to their room.

"What about you pup?" Tsume asked looking at Naruto, "You eaten yet?"

"I was on my way to Ichraku's before all this happened so nope." Naruto answered.

"Hmm I always liked that place," Tsume said, "They use to give the Kuromaru bones from they're kitchen when I was a rookie Genin."

"Why do you eat their Naruto?" Hana asked picking up on the fondness in his voice and wondering why he didn't make food at home or go to another restaurant.

"It was the only place that didn't either throw me out on my ass or overcharge me." Naruto said.

"What about the Akamichi's?" Tsume asked.

Naruto didn't know why they were playing what seemed like a long game of twenty questions but, he didn't care he liked the attention, and actually talking to people on an equal level not being looked down upon. "Oh I'd of gone to them if I didn't live all the way across the village from them," Naruto said, "I was six the last time I tried that and learned it was too dangerous for the Kyuubi container to walk that far unprotected so I just stuck close to my home as they called it."

"No wonder you seemed malnourished when we fought." Hana said as a frown started to graze her face. Naruto picked up on this and he hugged her closer to himself and started to calm her down.

"Well you two eat something and get to bed," Tsume said as she and Kuromaru got up and started out of the kitchen, "seems like we got a big day tomorrow."

After the Inuzuka matriarch left Hana had Naruto let go of her and stood up and went to the fridge and looked in it.

"We got chicken, beef ,and sausages," Hana listed off, "which do you want?"

"I'll take beef." Naruto said pulling off his now too small orange coat.

Hana pulled out a package that had beef in it and placed it in the microwave before going to pantry and grabbing some carrots and peas and opening two of the cans and pouring each can into a bowl and replacing the now warm meat with the vegetables and then micro waved them too. After the carrots and peas were done she placed them on two separate plates and placing the slabs of meat next to them and setting the plates as well as a pair of chop sticks in front of her mate.

The newly mated couple exchanged conversation over their first dinner as a couple. Hana told him how she was a medical ninja but worked mostly as a vet for the entire clan and others with pets around the village while Naruto told her about the Wave mission and his fight with Zabuza and Haku.

After dinner Naruto washed the plates by hand, when Hana protested he merely said, "You cooked so I'll clean up." Hana shrugged at this knowing there was no point at arguing and watched as he scrubbed the plates and chopsticks before drying them and placing them back where he saw her get them from.

When he had finished Hana led him up to her room, he had never seen a room this large, it was about the same size as his apartment, but held a bed a dresser, and in the corner looked like 3 balls of fur. This is when Naruto that she retrieved her night wear and started removing her Flak jacket and shorts and slipped into a pair of boy shorts and a sleeveless shirt while Naruto stared. The blonde Genin was transfixed by his mate's body. Hana had C cup breast and a toned stomach that most women would kill for, the Inuzuka girl's curves made her almost seem like an hour-glass and Naruto watched her toned legs while she shimmied into the shorts just before she went over to the bed and climbed in and looked at her mate smiling knowing why he was just standing there.

"You going to join me or stand there?" Hana asked smirking at the blonde in front of her.

"One minute I'm still memorizing what I just saw." Naruto said making Hana blush and laugh at his words.

He walked over to Hana's bed, and took off his shirt, he wasn't malnourished anymore, actually quite the opposite. He had muscles that only Chunin seemed to have. He finally got to the bed, and laid down in it.

Hana snuggled next to the blonde and laid her head on his chest and sighed before the two fell asleep. Naruto thinking about his new life, and if this is going to work out for him for once, will he actually have a family and will everything be ok.


	3. Chapter 3:Training starts

New Member Of The Pack -Chapter 3: Training starts

Hey everybody this will be my first fan fiction, ever granted I didn't even come up with the idea so I want to give a complete and proper thank you to blacksheep123 for letting me adopt this idea and run with it and so without further ado THANK YOU BLACKSHEEP123.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden but I wish lol.

Naruto woke the next morning with the feeling of something on his chest. To him it felt warm, making him think something must have gotten into the box of an apartment that he has. When he went to grab it, he over estimated his reach and ended up grabbing whatever it was by the scruff of its neck causing a womanly "Ow" to be heard. He looked down, and saw his mate, Hana waking up. She smirked at him, knowing what he did was an accident, but she decided to have a little fun with it.

"As much as Inuzuka like it rough Naruto," Hana said smirking, "We don't have time for any of that at the moment." She added the extra emphasize to Kun and that so she could get a reaction from him.

Naruto blushed, letting go of his mate's hair while he sat up and rub his eyes as the memories of last night came back to him. All he could really do to this was smile, he had a family now and that is something that he couldn't be happier about.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked laying back down.

"About six o clock," Hana said getting up, she started to stretch and pushed out her assets just to get another rousing look from Naruto and preceded walking over to her closet and grabbing her outfit for the day, "Well get your stuff from your place after missions today but after breakfast we'll replace the monstrosity you shredded last night."

"But it's too early," Naruto wined rolling over, "Sleep now Shop later." He groaned out hiding his head in his pillow.

Hana smirked before looking towards the husky triplets in the corner that were intent on looking at her.

"Wake daddy up boys." Hana said with a devilish smirk.

At her words the trio of ninken bounded over to the bed and started licking and nudging Naruto with their cold noses making him yelp and fall out of bed and glare at the three dogs as they looked innocently back at him before the one on the far left jumped off the bed into his lap and snuggled his head against Naruto's in a brotherly way from a dogs terms before barking at him.

"Flattered I may be bud," Naruto said, "but annoyed and tired also." Hana just looked at them with a puzzled but troubled look

"You understood him?" Hana asked.

"Just him," Naruto said, "the other two are just bits and pieces."

"Well Judo has always been the more intelligent triplet," Hana said, "but you're also learning still, so there's help for you yet babe."

"Babe?" Naruto asked standing up.

"Hey were mated might as well make an effort right?" Hana asked.

"I guess," Naruto said, "So anything I can wear until we get to the store?"

"Just this pink kimono." Hana said smirking, showing him a pink kimono, that also was adorned with purple flowers, and a red trimmed liner.

"I'll just snag a pair of shorts from Kiba thanks for the offer though ….Hana." Naruto said, he wanted to add something to get back at her for the babe comment but he just couldn't think of anything, yet.

That being said the blonde stood and walked to Kiba's room which took a minute seeing how he never actually took a tour of the main house last night. When he finally found his door he knocked, and waited but no answer came so he assumed Kiba had left already since his sensei was always on time. When he went in he noticed that Kiba's room was a mess and that was to say the least but Naruto managed to walk over and find a pair of shorts and large shirt that he could fit in until he got his new clothes. He left a small note to Kiba letting him know he borrowed the shirt and pants he left the room to go back to Hana's. He got there and notice she wasn't in there, 'man how long did it take me to find Kiba's room' he thought to himself till he heard Hana, yell to him. "Naruto get to the kitchen its breakfast time, and you don't want the triplets eating it all." She yelled to him teasing him.

He ran to the kitchen 'at least I know where this is' he thought to himself, to see Hana and her mother Tsume was eating breakfast. He decided to sit next to his mate Naruto yawned as Tsume got and walked to the counter only to return with a bowl and a plate, she slapped a spoon full of eggs on to the plate next to the toast which was already there.

"Eat up pups," Tsume said returning the bowl the counter then to her own breakfast, "lots to do today and so little amount of time to do it." They ate quietly, Hana glimpsing at Naruto here and there then looking a way, while Naruto seemed to be having a conversation within him.

Inside Naruto's head he was have a conversation just not with himself. "So fox, you never answer the question yesterday! Why are you helping me, give me an answer now?" Naruto said to his tenant but the response he got was something he just wasn't expecting. "Kit, three things, FIRST OF ALL IF YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL, NOT ONLY THAT I'LL TAKE OVER YOUR BODY AND LIVE YOUR LIFE, JUST LIKE IT WAS MINE OWN YOU GOT IT!" Kyuubi growled out "Second, I had to build up the courage to say this but I, the great Kyuubi want to apologize to you boy, your life hasn't been easy cause of me, and I felt I owed you for that. I know you weren't the one who put me here, hell you don't even know why I was put here, but know this if you are willing, we can make a truce and work together. Got it! Now finally I will tell you who your folks are, but not till you're stronger, and as wise as a fox because what you will learn from this will either break you down to the point of uselessness or make you strong got it? Kyuubi finally finished, his rant and Naruto sat down trying to think about it, when he finally spoke up, what he said surprised himself. "Deal you damn fox, I'll except you apology and I guess, to show some kind of act of kindness on my end, I'll change your living conditions" Naruto finished and started to think long and hard, to be honest for normal people it didn't take much but for Naruto it took a lot of concentration, finally they were in a field, with other foxes running around when he finally spoke again. "Hope you like it, it was the best I could do you know? So I do have one question, how am I going to get stronger and as you say, "as wise as a fox" my sensei doesn't want to teach me jack shit, he only teaches the Teme, and Banshee." Kyuubi spoke up after this, a foxy smile adorning his face. "Have your mate teach you kit, who knows you might like her teaching you, also she does seem pretty smart, and hot, and." Kyuubi was cut off by Naruto at this point "all right I get what you're saying," "also kit, start showing some effort with your mate got it! Good kit now one last thing," "what's that fox?" "The names Kurama" with that Naruto kicked back to the real world to see Hana cleaning up and Tsume leaving.

He decided to take 'Kurama's' advice and he walked to Hana grab her by the waist and hugged her. She didn't know what was going on, but she just melded into it, she looked up and said "Naruto we can do this later, for now we have to go clothes shopping, and then mom and you are going to meet up with the ass of a sensei you have." He smiled at this and let go of her, he did the seal to summon 2 shadow clones, who bumped Hana out of the way and finished cleaning. Hana realized what happening grab Narutos hand and lead him out of the compound, hand in hand.

Ten minutes later Hana and Naruto walked through the village to the clothing store. Once there Hana noticed her mate tense and become on guard for some reason. Thankfully they had no hassle from the people in the store and Naruto had to purchase six new outfits. two new on duty outfits, two for off duty, a formal outfit for social gathering his new clan would attend in the future, and one for funerals.

One of his Ninja outfits consisted of a skin tight black shirt, with a crimson collar over top of this was a coat of the same style, the hood, and was that of a beaked shape so that he can see out but you couldn't see in if he didn't want you to, and the other one is same but all white.

"My mate has a killer body now," she had said looking him over while grabbing him a pants, a pair of shoes, white pair of boots, and a pair of white gloves. To match the shirts he got black pants, which had crimson like accent to them, and a pair of black shinobi sandals.

His off duty outfits were a simple, for colder days he had a red shirt with black pants, and for warmer days Hana grabbed a pair of black shorts, and a red tee shirt.

The final outfits that he had to get, was his formal one and one for funerals, which was easy just a plain black Kimono.

After she paid for the outfits Hana lead him back to the compound there she brought him back to her room and showed him were to put his stuff, she then told him "when we get back we'll put it away for now we have one more stop." She brought him to another clan house where he met her third cousin and the clans tattoo artist Kazame Inuzaka. The two exchanged quick hugs before Hana introduced him to Naruto.

"So Hana finally got leashed eh." Kazame was a few inches shorter than Naruto with a long brown mane like hair longer than Hana's and like all Inuzaka he had the red fang tattoos on his cheeks. The male Inuzaka pulled the blonde into a hug before stepping back.

"So the clan tattoos are a given but do you want anything else," Kazame said, "First visit is free but next one I have to charge you so think hard about this think of it as my mating gift to my favorite third cousin and her new mate."

Naruto thought about it and remembered the flower tattoo Hana had on her arm and smiled.

"Can you do a fishcake on my stomach?" Naruto asked.

At his words Kazame barked out a laugh.

"Using your names double meaning as a joke eh?" he asked, "Yeah I'll do that for you after I do your fangs." Smirking he added "Gives Hana something to lick." Kazame teased while the mated couple blushed. Hell since you made me laugth I give two tattoos for both meanings.

After two hours of sitting in a chair while Kazame did his work and Hana held onto Narutos hand while they walked out with his Inuzaka fangs, the fishcake around his navel, and maelstrom on his right shoulder.

The couple arrived at the house to See Tsume and Kuromaru geared for battle. Seeing the couple Tsume tossed Naruto a black kunai pouch and a new shuriken pouch to match.

"I saw the condition of your old gear so had Uncle Kudo make you a new set and paid for them, so there's my mating gift to you," Tsume said, she then asked "so what did Kazame give ya pup?" so to answer her question Naruto lifted up his shirt and showed her, the tattoos of maelstrom and a fishcake. She couldn't help but laugh and think the same thing that Kazame had thought.

"Thank you Mom," Naruto said bowing to the Inuzaka matriarch, "this is more than anyone as ever given me before."

"Ah cut the mush pup," Kuromaru said trotting over and nudging him with his nose pushing him towards the door, "Team meeting now and when you get back from the library we'll start you on the passing fang training and then Fang Passing Fang ,as well as training that nose of yours and the Four Legs Technique."

"I got to learn all that?" Naruto whined

"Yep pup," Kuromaru said, "you smell to much like a kitsune to get a partner but since you know the Multiple Shadow Clones you don't need one pulse he shared memory function gives you a wider range then a partnered pair in the clan since you can follow two trails at once and at chance ones a false trail you'd know about it."

"Good point Kuromaru-kun." Tsume said.

At this time Hanna jumped into the conversation, "Also were going to be working on your mind to Naruto, I can't have my mate being called a dead last anymore!" she said we a firm, but loving tone

"Ok Hanna " Naruto says as he turns to Tsume and Kuromaru he then says, "So we need to get going to my 'team' then? Asking while, at the same time tell them, they nodded. And the three leave the compound.


	4. Chapter 4:Training starts Now!

New Member Of The Pack -Chapter 4: Training starts Now!

Hey everybody this will be my first fan fiction ever granted I didn't even come up with the idea so I want to give a complete and proper thank you to blacksheep123 for letting me adopt this idea and run with it and so without further ado THANK YOU BLACKSHEEP123.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden but I wish lol.

Tsume and Naruto arrived at team sevens training ground 20 minutes later, just after Kakashi had arrived.

"Naruto care to tell me why you're late?" Kakashi spit at him, ignoring the obvious changes, unlike Uchiha and Haruno.

"My new son in law was dealing with clan matters this morning and also I need to tell you something Hatake." Tsume spoke at them.

"Really what is it?" the silver haired Jonin asked.

"Passing Fang Jutsu!" the head of the Inuzuka shouted spinning rapidly and slamming the razor edged tornado into Naruto's sensei's chest drilling him into a tree before she canceled the jutsu and flipped backwards and crouching in front of two stunned Genin and Naruto laughing his ass off.

"Kuromaru!" Tsume called as Kakashi got up trying to clear his head from the hit.

"Right!" the one eyed dog said shocking the two younger Genin with his speech.

" Four Legs Technique! Beast Human Clone Jutsu! Fang Passing Fang Jutsu!" Tsume shouted performing the three jutsu back to back like a pro and pinning Kakashi in-between the two tornados and heading up before her and Kuromaru paired off letting him fall to the ground from five feet in the air.

"Let that be a lesson mutt," Tsume said, "if you sabotage my pups career I end yours capuche?"

"Gotcha Inuzaka." Kakashi groaned getting up than looking to his team.

"Signed you up for the Chunin exams that is in One Month" he says tossing them papers, "Naruto you'll train on your own until then, Sasuke, you'll come with me, and Sakura, here are a few scrolls to learn from, good luck." he said vanishing before Tsume or Kuromaru could do anything.

"That mutt!" Tsume growled while he ninja hound nodded in agreement.

Naruto sighed before looking at the ninja hound.

"Well since Mutt sensei bailed on me can you help me on my elemental jutsus?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing pup." Kuromaru and Tsume said.

"Wait!" Sakura screeched, showing everyone why Naruto called her a banshee, "She said you were her son in law when did you, get married? I feel bad for it, it had no choice to marry you because you beat it on the other hand I don't feel bad it deserves it for losing to you, if you want to know how I know this you should pay attention in class they tell you the villages rules to support Aburame and Inuzuka Clan rules " she finished, with a proud shit eating grin on her face.

Something in Naruto snapped at this point, his anger boiling over and he yelled at Sakura, "How it happened is clan business and since you're not part of my clan, you don't need to know." Then he did something that no one would think he would do, he walked up and gave her a gut shot, she bent over in pain asking him why his response is this, "next time you call my Hana, a 'it' or talk crap about my clan this is the same for you Sasuke, you guys won't be able to move let alone breath, I won't do anymore, cause Mom says my team is my pack, and I won't abandon you guys but I will teach You guys a lessons when you guys get out of line. Got it Banshee and Prick" the whole thing shocked everyone Tsume, cause she hasn't seen anyone defend her daughter in such away, Sasuke and Sakura, cause he thought that Sakura had some control over Naruto but he was sadly mistaken.

"I see that stood with you pup," Tsume said, "When Kuromaru is done with you on tracking training we'll start on perfecting your Pasing Fang, but first we go to the library and get you some books." Tsume finished with a motherly grin.

At that time the Uchiha thought it was his turn to get his five cents in.

"As an Uchiha I demand you teach me rather than the dead last."Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Yeah good luck with that," Tsume said, "I'm teaching him clan stuff and as you said you are an Uchiha not and Inuzuka."

"Neither is stupid Naruto!" Sakura yelped out in pain.

"My full name is now Naruto Uzumaki Inuzuka," Naruto said, "since I'm not from a clan and Hana is tradition of the Inuzaka clan states I had to join her clan."

"So pup I'll see you at the compound later for training,Tsume and I will be sure to use the advance insane style." Kuromaru said.

When they got to the library Naruto grab some books that will help him with his jutsus and fighting styles while Tsume grab some books to help naruto learn new things that he should had learn in the academy and by his sensai.

When They got compound, Naruto took the books to the room than Tsume lead Naruto to a door where Kuromaru was waiting for him.

Naruto opened the door for them and followed the Alpha Dog into a small room where there were countless incenses and a foot pedals. Kuromaru trotted over to the incenses and grabbed them and a cloth and went to the pedals and sat down before dropping his supplies on the ground.

"Put this on and sit." Kuromaru.

Naruto sat down and placed the cloth around his eyes blinding him.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"I'll light an innocence and you will identify the scent without your tenants help when you get three out of five scents right then you'll use your tenants help to get eight out of ten scents then you will go to Tsume-Chan to work on your Tsuga technique." the hound said.

Naruto nodded and they began. At first Naruto did fine. Correctly identifying the scents he detected. Kuromaru saw this and started mixing scents than he struggled a bit, after the first were done Kuromaru told Naruto to try it with the help of his tenant, which he did. Everything came easier but harder at the same time, "Alright pup identify the one smell coming from the corner of the room" the Nin hound said this while lighting Five different scents.

They continued to do this exercise for about two hours, when finally Naruto had gotten mastery of it.

"Good pup," Kuromaru said illuminating the last flame and putting out the scent of cinnamon and peaches in the room, "now go see Tsume out back to start on the Passing Fang."

With that Naruto walked out the door to see Tsume waiting for him with a feral smirk on her face.

"Well since you have both seen and did a Passing Fang before I'll skip my demo and let you go ahead and show me yours so I can see what I'm working with."

Naruto nodded and crouched into his usual fighting stance and going through his memories of watching his mate doing the mover before channeling his chakra to his body.

"Passing Fang!" the blonde shouted spinning and performing the razor tornado however it ended short of the targets Tsume had set up for the sessions.

"A little more Chakra pup," Tsume said, "and try to keep it as thick as passable close to you and thin that what gives the jutsu its edge."

Naruto did this but just couldn't seem to get it, at one point he added too much chakra that Tsume swore the tornado looked red, then he would add to little. After about three hours of this, she called it a night. "Hey pup were done for today, I'll work on a training schedule for you and give it to you tomorrow, till then night" she said walking away.

Naruto nodded and stood up and entered the main house to find Hana, when he sees her with Kiba, who has a Chunin permission slip in his hand.

"You too, eh Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"How long where you in there?" Hana asked before her brother could answer.

"A few hours," Naruto said, "mom kicked Mutt as a sensei's ass and he left to lick his wounds after giving us our slips and saying train until the exams, which Kuromaru-san and Kaa-san started on today."

Hana nodded as Kiba spoke.

"You're in the exam too?" Kiba asked, "Great I'll bet Shikamaru, Choji and Ino are there too."

"Odds are yeah," Naruto said as he walked over to them and brought Hana in for a hug, which she happily returned. They stayed like that for a minute till Kiba in annoyance cleared his throat "uuuh", Hana looked at him and just stuck her tongue out at him and he just walked away. Naruto was Sakura had said earlier. "Hana can you choose to not get mated and if so would you want me quit being your mate" ask Naruto. "Naruto I glad that you are my mate and I will never change this for anything in the world"Said Hana. Naruto looked down to see her face, and said "Me too Hana and we still have one more thing to do today Hana." "And what is that babe?" she asked, "well we got to go, get my stuff, from my apartment, then I….uh you know thought that….um we could you know….get dinner together" Naruto didn't know why but asking her to dinner scared him, he asked the banshee all the time. So why now is he finally getting nervous. Hana was shocked but hid it well and said "of course Naruto " and with this she grabs his hand and they left the compound.

Current Jutsu Used:

Four legs technique

Passing Fang

Fang Passing Fang

Human Beast Clone


	5. Chapter 5: die demon!

New Member Of The Pack -Chapter 5: Die Demon!

Hey everybody this will be my first fan fiction ever granted I didn't even come up with the idea so I want to give a complete and proper thank you to blacksheep123 for letting me adopt this idea and run with it and so without further ado THANK YOU BLACKSHEEP123.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden but I wish lol.

Naruto and Hana were walking hand in hand, just happy to be with one other heading to Naruto's old apartment. He was worried because he didn't want Hana to see how he lived before he met her. He didn't want her to see all the things written on his walls and the things that have been done to his apartment, the shit box of a place, but she insisted that she would help him. So not to cause any problems he didn't press the point with her, cause for some reason he wanted her to be nothing but happy.

They continued to walk along till they reached the red-light district Hana starts to worry as to why, they went this far into town. She has heard stories of this area but never dared to venture to it, the bars, the brothels, and finally the people. She knew that only the lowest of perverts, the cheapest of the whores, and the most shunned lived here but why was Naruto taking her here? He was supposed to be taking her to his apartment. She looked up at him, when she saw that he was intently staring at something she looked to what it was and that's when she finally saw it, the building that looked like it was going to collapse on touch, it was a faded blue color on the outside and from where she was it looked there was writing she couldn't make it out though.

He kept holding her hand, as they walked up to the building, he started to tighten his grip, and rub his thumb across her hand to comfort her when he saw the look of she gave him it was one of shock and then look of sadness. 'She's from a well-known clan in the village why would she want to be here' he thought to himself as he saw, the monstrosity of a building that he used to live at, and that's when he saw it, that's when he saw what she was sadden about, the new writing on his wall. It was so fresh the paint could still be smelt

"DIE DEMON"

"BURN DAMN FOX"

"DEMON BOY"

"YOU SHOULD DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID"

"I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL DEMON BOY"

"FREAK"

Naruto saw these and passed them off as nothing new, but Hana she didn't know how to react to it. 'Was this the condition Naruto used to live in?' she thought to herself. She was ashamed of what the villagers had done to him; he wasn't the one to choose this burden, so why treat him like he was the one who had the choice! Why?! This made her angry as she wrapped her mind around it but no answer came to her, and then they were there. His front door broken in, the glass from the windows cascaded all over the floor shining colors of red and yellow, in to the room. She looked at the mess in dismay, and just couldn't take it.

"What the hell is wrong with these fucking villagers!" she yelled, at no one particular, but got a response from her mate.

"This is how it has been, since I was little." He said to her with a down cast look on his face. "To think this isn't that worst they've done, once I came home to a fire being put out" he said.

Hana, she couldn't take it, tears started to fall from her face as she thought about it. "Naruto why, why didn't you go to the hokage with these problems, why didn't you go get help. WHY!? "She yelled the last part, not in anger no, in a pure desolate tone.

He looked at her; he knew sooner or later that he would have to talk to her about his past. He knew that it was better to talk about it, but before he had no one to talk to, before he was alone. And now he isn't.

"Hana, do you really want to know? Do you really want to know about my past, and why I never did anything about this?" Naruto said while, gesturing to the mess that was his old home.

She didn't know what to say; at a loss for words she nods her head. "Ok," Naruto said "let me get the stuff, that I came here for, and then we'll go and talk."

Yet again all she can do is nod. The goofy kid she called her mate, was very cold and stoic at this time, she watched as he walked over to what looked like a bed, it was cut up had springs pointing in every direction by the wall with a big hole in it and by the clothes on the floor that is cut up and destroy. He lifted up the whole thing to show a little box underneath it. He grabs the box and then grabs Hana's hand and they leave. On the way out of the apartment there where ten men and six ladies waiting for him to come out. Some of them got kunai, some got swords, and the rest got nothing.

One man yells "we been waiting for you fucking freak and today you are going to die for your sins"

Then another man yells "you come to us or we will come to you either way you are going to die"

Before Hana can say anything Naruto said "I'll come to you"

Then he turn to Hana and said, "Go home Hana, I will be there after this….

A man interrupts Naruto "hell you will, you be fucking dead, she can go, so say your last fucking words to her now"

Naruto continued, "like I said go I will be there after this and I love you."

Hana Looks at Naruto and said "no I'll say here and fight with you and I love you too," then she turn and look at them and said "what the hell wrong with you fucking people, he didn't choose to be the jinchuuriki."

Then Naruto said to I will be find I meet you home.

Then Naruto starts to walk up to him and looking at her and said "please go I will be find, this happens all the time."

He looks at them and said, "Let's get this over with."

With that one guy punch Naruto in the face, then another person hit him in the gut.

Hana went to stop them and help her mate but look at here and said, "stay out of this please this is between me and them, I don't want you get hurt, please go, if you going to stay please stay out of this."

Naruto look at the one guy with a sword and watch as he pulls out the sword from it carrying case. As the guy swing the sword at Naruto, Naruto dodge it and knee the guy in the stomach. "Not this time fat bastard" as Naruto turns around and kicks another guy in the face; another person stabs Naruto in the back with a kunai four times. The guy with a sword then stabs Naruto in the stomach. Naruto drops to the ground looking at the guy who just stabs him. "That's all you got, you guys are getting weak "said Naruto as he get kneed in the face. Then another stab from the fat bastard. The fat bastard looks at Hana and sees that she is crying then he said to the group that keep stabbing and beating up Naruto, "Guys lets go he has enough besides I don't want to kill him in front of his girlfriend. "Then he walks away with the group.

Then run to Naruto and hold him in her hands, "Naruto…..Naruto are you ok?" ask Hana

But Naruto didn't answer, he just keep bleeding she tried to heal him but he needs to go to the hospital. So Hana summon a hound and told it to get her nin-dogs and tell her mom to meet her at the hospital. Ten minutes later the three nin- dogs show up and they took Naruto to the hospital. Tsume just arrive with Kiba when she found she got to go to the hospital because of Hana told the hound she summon. They saw Hana in the waiting room cover in blood, and then they went to her and ask what happen and where is Naruto. Hana look at them and told them what happen to Naruto and how he only hit them couple of times but give up and let them continue stabbing him. "Why mom, why he told me to go and stay out of it." said Hana with tears running down here face. Tsume looks at Hana and said," he will be alright and he told you already, he doesn't want you to get hurt pup" two and half hours later the doctor came out and told them, they can see him now. When they went in the room they saw Naruto getting dress and was already to go home and eat dinner with the family then go to sleep. Hana yell at Naruto," WHY YOU DIDN'T USE ANY JUTSUS ON THEM AND WHY THE HELL YOU DIDN'T LET ME TAKE CARE OF THEM?,PROMISE ME YOU WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN" Naruto said" I didn't want you get hurt, because they are people who can't make it as a ninja and I promise. They went home eat then went to bed. The next day Naruto and Hana start to train on Naruto's four leg technique for six hours.


	6. Chapter 6: story of his life

New Member Of The Pack -Chapter 6: First Date And The Story About His Life.

Hey everybody this will be my first fan fiction ever granted I didn't even come up with the idea so I want to give a complete and proper thank you to blacksheep123 for letting me adopt this idea and run with it and so without further ado THANK YOU BLACKSHEEP123.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden but I wish lol.

After train with Hana for 6 hours, Naruto said to Hana, "you know we didn't get the chance to go on our date last night".

Hana said to Naruto, "We can go now if you want"

After that Naruto grab her hand and they left and he pulls Hana through the village, while clutching the box that he got from his apartment from last night to his chest. Hana didn't know where he was taking her, all she knew was she wanted to talk to him about his past and what happen last night , she wanted to share his pain, she wanted to help him in any way she could. And then she noticed he stopped and they were at the top of the hokage monument, on the fourths head to be exact.

She looked out over the village, the glass from the buildings shining a deep gold, complementing the dark colors that were the village, in general. Outside the golden shine, there was nothing but a sea of green, it went on for miles, and the only thing that snapped her out of the wonder of colors she was seeing was when Naruto spoke up.

"This is why I use to come up here, it's beautiful isn't it?" he asked her, his face just as stoic as it was back at the apartment.

"It is" she responded, now looking at her mate, his cerulean eyes gleaming in the light.

He sat down, and put the box next to himself. He then grabs Hana's hand and pulls her onto his lap. He then starts his tale.

"To be honest I can't think of a place to begin." He said to her, "well the beginning is usually the best" she added with a sad smirk on her face. "Well if that's the case, it would had to be when I was 4, or was it 3, I'm not too sure anymore. I was kicked out of the orphanage, I lived on the streets for about a year and everyday people, mostly drunkards would find me and beat me, one time they beat, and almost killed me till an Anbu found me, and brought me to the hokage" Naruto stopped to take a breath. "Don't get me wrong the old man is nice he gave me an apartment, and I would get a check each week for food, rent, and any other things that I would need." Hana thought that isn't so bad, then Naruto continued "but that didn't change anything, actually I think it made things worse. I would receive near death monthly beatings and the people would wait for me outside of my apartment like last night, I couldn't hide so I just let them beat me or stab me until they were done with me, once in a while I give them a little fight I don't want to hurt them because they lost a lot because the kyuubi. The hokage new about the beatings but he couldn't stop them; the people would create distractions and then, come and get me." At this point Naruto was shaking, and then he said "on my 6th birthday is when I found out why, I was being beaten, why I was hated by all. One man, before he plunged a kunai into my chest told me, that I killed his sister that I was the Kyuubi that it was my entire fault his mother killed herself and that his father left. He told me that I made him an orphan and that I should die for it. An Anbu found me, dying that night, after the fact, and rushed me to the hospital. I was in a coma for two weeks, and then I met him."

Hana was puzzled to say the least "Naruto who did you meet?" she asked him, with a serious tone.

"Kyuubi, he told me what happen and how he ended up in me, and what actually happen that night. He told me he wants me to get strong, and that he would help. Actually if it wasn't for him, I would have never run into you in the woods" Naruto told her, a smile finally adorning his face.

"But when I woke up from my coma, I found out my apartment was burned down and my things where destroy, and that when I got to get a new one, farther from the people who hated me. That's why it was so far into the red light district, was no one here cared who, you are as long as you have money to pay them. When I went in to the academy at 8, I thought life was going to get better, I was wrong on that, honestly I think it might have gotten worse. Cause parents didn't want their children going to school with a demon, and they hate for me started to rub off on their children. And then I started getting picked on at school. The one thing that hurt the most honestly was, when I was 10, someone told the hokage that they wanted to adopt me, we had the whole thing set up, and they were the first nice people to me besides that women from the orphanage, and the hokage. I started to let my walls down around them, till they came to visit me. And….." At this Naruto started to cry slowly and quietly, Hana saw this and hugged him hoping to comfort him, but he just kept talking.

"They said we were going on a trip to celebrate that I was moving in with them, they took me on a trip alright. When we reached the edge of the forest is when it started, they tripped me, I thought it was an accident till I saw what was coming next a mob, was there and they beat me spit on me, burnt me, everything and anything you could think of they did to me. When I got the chance to finally ask why? The persons response was whats today's date demon, and that's when it hit me, Oct 10th….my birthday, it was my birthday beating. The person I thought I could trust set the whole thing so that they could beat me to death, in the edge of the forest away from all the Anbu, an the hokage." "When they were through beating me, they left me for dead, at this time I decided not to trust anyone, ever again. I healed and limped back to Konoha's, when I reached the gate I collapsed, I guess the person adopting me told the hokage, that we got ambushed by bandits and that they kidnapped me. He believed them, and sent a search party for me, when they couldn't find anything on the path the person told them. They returned and said I was MIA."

"the hokage was shocked that I came back to the village sure I didn't get to go to the hospital, even though I was nearly dead, I hadn't eaten in a few days, I was exhausted, blood loss was through the roof. There are only a few things Kyuubi could do to keep me alive, he focused on healing my major wounds the whole time."

Hana looked at him again, and asked "what happened to the person?"

Naruto smile slightly and said "remember the last public execution? That was him!"

Saying Hana was shocked was an understatement, of course she remember the last execution, no one forgets an execution.

"I failed the academy that year for being out so much, the same went for the next year, and then finally I passed. With the help of Iruka, he wasn't allowing me to fail he said 'if I failed he failed, and he never failed', but I didn't trust him, why would I trust anyone, after what happen, so I did what I was told, even though I still can't make a regular shadow clone." Naruto joked before continuing "after I finally passed, I was put on a team, I was excited I would have a team, people I could talk to, and be near. Till the mutt of a sensei started to play favorites with prick, and the banshee went along for the ride. The most I learned from him was the stupid tree walking technique, and that was after begging him to teach me something. But I can end this story on a happy note, after it all I got to meet you" He finished his story at that.

It was a lot for Hanna to take in she didn't know what to say, or what to do. But she did so something, she grabbed him by the face and kissed him, with as much passion she could muster. Naruto was surprised he knew what she was doing, but surprised she was doing it with him. Finally he gave way to his shock and kissed her back, with just as much passion, till she finally broke it and spoke. "Naruto thanks you! Thank you for sharing with me your story, thank you for being honest with me. I will never, NEVER trick you, and now you do have a family, you have mom, Kiba, and me. You will always have me. You'll always have me." the last part came out as a cry and, all Naruto could think to do was comfort her he rubbed her back, and whispered in her ear. "Thank you Hana, I love you."


	7. Chapter 7: getting ready for the exams 1

New Member Of The Pack -Chapter 7: Getting Ready for Chunin Exams Part 1!

Hey everybody this will be my first fan fiction ever granted I didn't even come up with the idea so I want to give a complete and proper thank you to blacksheep123 for letting me adopt this idea and run with it and so without further ado THANK YOU BLACKSHEEP123.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden but I wish lol.

P.S. I add two pictures to show you what the partner looks like, and two Naruto pictures also .Black picture is him. Red picture is him in a Great fox mode aka sage mode. Naruto will still have a toad sage mode but he will also haves fox sage mode. Long hair Naruto picture is when Naruto is in fox sage mode and the other one is both sage modes combine. He won't learn sage mode until after the pre Chunin Exams battle I going make some of the training go fast so we can get to the good part, I hope you guys like it.

Hana looks at Naruto with a big smile and said, "I love you too, I will always love you baby".

With that Naruto grab her and give her a long hard kiss. She gave him a kiss back. Out of nowhere they heard a weeping noise, Naruto got up follow the weeping noise with Hana behind him. When he got to a big fox. When I said big I mean big it is size of Hana dogs. The fox had nine tales like Naruto's demon and it was color black with green eyes. The fox was trap so Naruto help it get free. The fox shock Naruto and Hana because it talks.

"Thank you for helping me and by the way my name is Kitsune, because you had saved me now you are my master, said Kitsune"

"My name is Naruto and this is my mate Hana, since you are my new partner do you want to go train with me for the Chunin Exams Kitsune".

"Yes sure master anything for you", said Kitsune

"Kitsune please stop calling me master call me Naruto, and I hope You like nin-dogs, because you will have to get in long with them lol my mate got 3 nin-dogs at partners, "said Naruto.

"Ok Naruto, I won't fight them if they won't try to fight me", said Kitsune.

Hana finally got the chance to speak, "Kitsune don't worry about them they won't fight you, I will make sure of it and Naruto now you got a partner I can teach you the man -beast clone jutsu that where he turns into a human, Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf , this where you can combine yourself with the fox or wolf but instead calling it double- headed wolf we will call it doubled-headed fox ,Human Beast Mixture Transformation: triple-Headed fox, this is the same as the double- headed fox but you add a clone to it."

"Ok Hana, Whatever I need to learn, I will learn it for you baby", said Naruto.

They start heading to the compound, to train until they run into Jiraiya.

"Hey Naruto I been told you will be here with Hana, Hana I hope you don't mind I take him from you for couple of days I want to teach him some new jutsus like toad summoning, water style: water toad, some jutsu like that, what I been hearing about you Naruto you are a fast learner it should only take you three to five days if it is true ", said Jiraiya.

Hana looks at Naruto and smile then look at Jiraiya and said, " Only you promise you bring him back in one piece I don't want my babe get hurt or worship" then she turns to Naruto and said to him " when you get back before I train you I am going to get you something special only you can have."

"Hana I Promise I will bring him back but I can't promise he won't get hurt, Naruto say good bye so we can start on your train", said Jiraiya.

"Ok Hana I can't wait and ok Pervert Sage", said Naruto. After that Naruto give Hana a Kiss and then Head off to train with Jiraiya. After two and half hours of walking they finally got to the place where Naruto is going to train with Jiraiya.

"Let's teach you how to summon a toad", said Jiraiya.

"Is it like summoning a turtle if so I already know how to summon when I meet busty brows and became good friends with him and Master Bushy Brows taught me some things like summoning a turtle, some taijutsu, and he said that bushy brows and I are masters of drunken fist, I don't know how lol we never got drunk in our life lol but we had nasty tea at the restaurant." Said Naruto

"Yes it is, well we need you to sign this contract with your blood then we can skip on train on how to summon and move on something different and I want you to sign this contract with blood too, it is the bird contract only Uzamaki and Uchiha can summon birds, there are some other clans that can but it is rare to find them", said Jiraiya.

After Naruto had sign the contracts they begin on train Naruto fighting style and jutsus. After three days of train Jiraiya said to Naruto," Lets Test out what I taught you."

Naruto Scream," Water style: Water Toad jutsu", out of nowhere you see a toad made of water charging at Jiraiya. Jiraiya smile and said," To easy Naruto" Jiraiya didn't know that Naruto going use a jutsu he made. Naruto scream, "Water style: two thousand water toads". Jiraiya scream, "what he improve my own jutsu." As two thousands toads made of water going to him. As Jiraiya keep destroying them they keep on multiplying.

"What they can multiple their selves." said Jiraiya. Wow he got strong, someday he will out past me even his dad. Jiraiya thought to his self.

"Let's go Naruto, your mate is waiting for you and here is a gift for both of you but doesn't open it and don't read the card until after the chunin exams." said Jiraiya as he giving Naruto a small box.


	8. Chapter 8: getting ready for the exams 2

New Member Of The Pack -Chapter 8: Getting Ready for Chunin Exams Part 2!

Hey everybody this will be my first fan fiction ever granted I didn't even come up with the idea so I want to give a complete and proper thank you to blacksheep123 for letting me adopt this idea and run with it and so without further ado THANK YOU BLACKSHEEP123.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden but I wish lol.

When they finally got to the compound, they enter the compound and saw Tsume and Kiba in the kitchen.

"Hi Naruto and Jiraiya welcome back from train, Naruto, Hanai is on mission she won't be back until later until then go to your room and get the books and I can help you study." said Tsume.

"Mom on our break from training me, he had me study shit load of books ¾ of the books we had I already study with Jiraiya, so I think I only have to study The Art Of Transformation and The Art of Transfer Charka and where is Kitsune, "said Naruto

"Ok study them until Hana get home and She is with Hana, they been train her some of our clan jutsus that you already know Hana will teach you both the rest later until then get the two books and come back to the kitchen and I will make you some food, Jiraiya do you want something to eat?" said Tsume.

"Yes please", said Jiraiya.

Naruto went to the room to get both books and went back to the kitchen and sat down and start to study. Tsume made Naruto and Jiraiya pork Ramon. After five to six hours later Naruto finish studying the two books and she gave him a small test and he past it like it was nothing.

Jiraiya said, "Well Naruto I am going to go and do some research I will watch and see how you do at the Chunin exams."

"Ok Pervert Sage, Watch I will beat everybody like it was nothing. "Said Naruto

"You will have to get throw me first dead last, let's make a bet if you beat me I will stop calling you dead last and start calling you brother, but if you lose I can still call you dead last and you will clean my room for one year and do all my chores for two years", Said Kiba.

"Deal and it will be like taking a candy from a baby, "said Naruto.

Tsume and Jiraiya laugh before Jiraiya had left.

"Only if you can get these jutsus I am going to train you baby, and when did you gotten home Said Hanai."

"Five to six hours ago and how long have you been there? "Said Naruto.

"Enough Time to heard that you can beat everybody at the Chunin exams. "Said Hana.

"Ok When do you want to start training me?", Ask Naruto.

"Later, I told you once you get home I got a gift for you, meet me in the room in ten mins", Said Hana.

"Come on Kiba we Have to go shopping.", Said Tsume.

"But mom you just went shopping and I want to train with Sensei Kurenai, Hanata, and Shino in Hour ", said Kiba.

"I know But we still need to get some things and I will drop you off to train, but don't be home until 10, not a minute earlier we won't be back until ten so I am going bring some food from Ramen Shop for dinner, have fun Naruto she said with a smile" said Tsume as Kiba and her walk left.

Naruto went to the room and waited there for 8 mins until Hana came out in a black bra and thong. Naruto's mouth drop when he seen her, then he starts to rub his eyes to see if he was dreaming. She went up to Naruto and pushes him to the bed and got on top of him

"Before I start to Train you I Think I should give you a give you your gift, a gift that you will have for rest of our lives and it only yours", Hana said with a smile.

_**Warning this part is not the fighting Part this part will have sex skip this part if you can't read any sexual things. You been warn, I know of you people like some things out there so I will add little things in this part.**_

Then she give him a passion kiss, while unzipping his jacket, the she remove his jacket while she slip her tongue in his mouth. Hana start to take his shirt off slowly as Naruto undo her bra. They broke their kiss while Hana remove Naruto shirt, Naruto removes Hana bra. They went back to their kiss. After ten minutes, Naruto move his lips from his mate and kiss her check until he reaches her neck with his mouth. Naruto start to suck on her neck until she has nice dark hicky, after she give Naruto a hicky Naruto grab one of her breast and play with her nipple while he suck on her other breast after couple of minutes he switches. After couple of minutes of doing this and making her moan Naruto put Hana on her back then he took of Hana's thongs slowly. After removing her thong Naruto pulls her closer to him, he got on his knees and bend for so his face will be inches away from her pussy. He starts to lick her pussy once in a while he will suck on her clits teasing her making cum and have multiple orgasms. After ten minutes he slid a finger in her vagina as he flick his tong back and forth he slid his finger in and out making her cum again then he puts another finger in her.

"Naruto don't stop I am Cumming again" said Hana with a moan.

After she cum for the third time, she stop him and said "My turn to give you one."

She got up and made Naruto lay down she took his pants off then his boxers. After she took his boxers off she start to play with his balls to tease him for couple of minutes, then she start to stroke his dick while she suck on his balls and hearing him moan for eight minutes . After sucking his balls she looks at him with big smile then she start to suck his dick. Naruto moans as he watch his mate bobs her head while sharing once in a while she moans to make him feels a vibration on his dick. Every two minutes she will deep throat him with loud slurping noises.

"Hana I am going to cum" said Naruto with a Moan.

She didn't stop what she was doing she keep sucking until he cum. She swallow every last drop, then sit by him until they catch their breath.

She looks at him and asks "Are you ready to continue?"

"Yes I am, I always ready to continue where I or we left off." said Naruto. With that she got on top of him and grab his dick put it at her tight wet pussy hole, then she lowers herself. She starts to rock herself back and forth with load moans. Then she starts to bounce up and down. "I going to cum for the fourth time, I am cumminnnnnnnnnnnnnng" said Hana while Cumming .Right after Hana cum she got up and turn then put Naruto dick back in to her pussy. She starts to bounce on his dick again. This time Naruto got a better view of his dick spreading her vagina lips and going in and out of her wet pussy. She rode him about ten minutes until she got up and lay on her back so Naruto can get on top of her to enter her waiting wet pussy. As Naruto enters her slowly she moans. While Naruto go in and out of her, she digs his back and moan even louder. He starts to going in and out of her faster and harder for ten minutes before he got off her. Hana got up and went to the dresser and got some lube then she back to the bed, give Naruto the lube and she got on all fours, raises her ass up and lower her head.

"I want you to fuck my ass then cum in my Pussy." said Hana.

Naruto put some lube on his finger rub her ass hoe with his lubed finger then slid his finger in her ass. He finger fuck her ass until he knows she is ready to have his dick in her ass. He put some lube on his dick before he put his dick in her tight ass. Once he has his dick in her ass he grabs her hair and pulls but not too hard and starts to smack her ass while he was going in and out of her tight ass. He starts of nice and slow they he starts to speed up and go harder but not too hard so he won't accident hurt her. Her mans keep getting louder and she keep having multiple orgasms. Hana thinking to herself while Naruto was fucking her doggy style "I wonder where he learn this crap I know I learn all this from the library book." "Think you Pervert Sage for give me a book to learn about sex and what to do" Naruto was thinking to himself. After sixteen minutes of fucking her ass Naruto pulls out and put his dick in her pussy and fuck her pussy for four minutes before he said to "I am Cumming Hana Naruto shoot a load in her" Hana cum the same time ,the fourteen time. Naruto slid his dick out of her and lay down, Hana move to her mate and lay by him with her head on his chest they both fall asleep.

_**Here is the part after sexual part. This is where you can read that he is train with Hana and other things.**_

Four hours later Naruto woke up and Hana left Naruto a note.

When you get up go take a shower and me at our clan train grounds kitsune will be with me waiting. After thirty minutes Naruto was there all ready to train and still have full of energy.

"How do you still have a lot of energy Naruto lol" ask Hana.

"I don't know" Naruto said with a big smiling.

"Let's train on two-head fox jutsu" said Hana.

She show Naruto what hand signs he have to do. Naruto keep on failing for five hours straight then he finally got it right. The next morning Hana said to Naruto "After we eat we are going to see how strong and smart you got." Naruto ate some eggs and bacon before Hana Gave him a Pencil and a Paper with nine questions. "Naruto You got one hour to get it done but I except you to get it down in thirty minutes or you won't get what you got yesterday later" said Hana. Naruto looks at the questions and the first six was easy to him but the last three he can't remember the answer for them so when Hana wasn't looking he did a jutsu but Hana saw what he did but hide it good where she almost didn't caught him cheating "wind style: answer reveal" Naruto said to his self. "Naruto bonuses question you can quit and try next year and your team can come back or you stay and hand in your sheets and if you fail you and your team will get banned from doing the exams , what do you choose?" ask Hana." hmmm I will quit so my team can come back next year but I don't need to be a chunin to be the hokage and chunin maybe a rank but there are some genin that are lot stronger then chunin hell some are stronger then jounin no wait the hokage." said Naruto. Well done Naruto you pass," said Hana. "but you didn't look at my paper." Said Naruto." Don't need too." Said Hana.

"Did Jiraiya teach you how to survive in the forest and how to get your food?" ask Hana.

"Yes he did" said Naruto.

"Good, kakashi want to meet you at Ramon and Lee wants you to meet him at the training grounds after you meet Kakashi, after you meet them come back here by eight so we can test your fighting style now,we only got four days left before the exams so you better be here at eight and not a minute later." Said Hana.

"Ok Sensei" said Naruto as he head out to meet Kakashi.

When Naruto finally got to Kakashi."Naruto we need to talk, I am sorry how I been treating you,I want to make it up with you teach you some fighting styles and some jutus and your friend lee wants to teach you two moves if you teach him two moves." Said Kakashi.

"Ok Sensei I forgive you so what are you going to teach me" said Naruto.

"Well Naruto I going to teach you a move that is like my and Sasuke's Chidori but yours version of it will be stronger and bigger I call it ultimate Chidori, First we need to teach you the Chidori then we will make it into the enteral lighten cutter then I will teach the lightening cutter and the enteral lightening cutter and more lightening jutsus but there are some jutsus I taught Sasuke that I won't teach you." said Kakashi.

"Naruto have you found out who are your parents are?" ask Kakashi.

"No I haven't why you ask?" ask Naruto.

"Nothing, just wondering, before we start training you go meet Rock lee teach each other some fighting styles then meet me at the tattoo shop at noon," said Kakashi.

"Why not training me now and why you want to train me," ask Naruto.

"I have to do couple of things, and because I should have training you long time ago this is why I am going to teach you my family jutsus later, they are call lighten style: lightening beast, lighten style: lightening storm, lighten style: lightening claw, Lighten style: lightening wave, water style: water golem, Water style : water snake, Earth style: hound wall, Earth style: mud trap, fire style: blades of fire, and fire style: fire sharks, now I meet you at the tattoo shop at noon to get you a team Kakashi tattoo to match ours then we will go train, said Kakashi before taking off.

Naruto meet Rock lee at the training grounds. While Kakashi meet with Lord third hokage.

"Third hokage I am going to tell Naruto who his parents are after the Exams. "Said Kakashi.

"Who are they?" ask the third.

"It is my Sensei and his wife" Said Kakashi.

"Yes they are but how did you found out and why you care if he knows, what I been hearing how you treat him how you train Sasuke and Sakura only." Said the third.

"I got a note with a picture of my sensei and a picture of Naruto on the not it said look at Naruto then look at your sensei the answer to a long waiting question will come to you that is I found out who Naruto parents are, My sensei adopted me after my dad kill himself and after my mom died on a mission, this make Naruto my little brother so I should have known he was alive I could have raise him, starting now I am going to take care of my little brother and there are going to be nothing to stop me from telling him and taking care of him." Said Kakashi.

"Well Kakashi if you going to tell him, make sure the board won't find out until after you tell him because I can't stop them from ordering your death because they will mark you a traitor and the funny thing is Jiraiya came here and told me he just gave Naruto a box and a note that will tell him something's he needs to know but it won't tell him who his parents are because he want you to tell him that why I send you the pictures. Said the third.

"What you send me the pictures, why didn't you tell me who Naruto parents are a long time ago?," ask Kakashi/

"The board didn't want Naruto or anybody to know and I can't stay it any more so I send the pictures to you know Naruto deserves a better life then what he had." said The third.

"Well I have to go and meet Naruto at the tattoo shop but on the way there I am going to some stores to get him some gifts." said Kakashi before he took off.

_**I know it been a while since I add a chapter I been getting message saying it have to be longer from my fans so I made this one longer the next one will be at least 3000 words. My computer was messing up so I haven't had the chance to finish it until now because my computer had gotten fix get aready for the next chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 9: getting ready for the exams 3

New Member Of The Pack -Chapter 9: Getting Ready for Chunin Exams Part 3!

Hey everybody this will be my first fan fiction ever granted I didn't even come up with the idea so I want to give a complete and proper thank you to blacksheep123 for letting me adopt this idea and run with it and so without further ado THANK YOU BLACKSHEEP123.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden but I wish lol.

"Hay Naruto, I want to teach you some new moves if you teach me some new moves, oh I am sorry I thought you were Naruto "said Rock lee.

"Bushy Brows it is me, I just change a little" said Naruto.

"I heard you change but I thought they were joking, so do we got a deal" ask Rock lee.

"Yes we do, I teach you four moves and you teach me four moves" said Naruto.

"First I teach you the flying eagle this requires you to be in the six gates mode" said Rock lee.

"The six gates mode, dam I always get weak and sometimes I can't move after using it" said Naruto.

"This will help you train on your six gates and you will improve a lot, Naruto get in six gates mode like me" Rock lee said as he turns in six gates mode.

Naruto went into the six gates mode like lee. "Naruto I want you to make as many shadow clones"…."Naruto interrupts Rock lee I want to test out my new jutsu call Multiple solid clone jutsu if don't if I use that instead of my shadow clones" Naruto Ask rock Lee . "Even better Naruto." Said Rock Lee as Naruto made eighteen solid clones. "Rock lee screams flying eagle as he kick one clone in the stomach and send him two thousand feet in to the air then show up above him and kick him with in the face, his leg looks like an eagle when he kick Naruto's clone in the face and make him land in to the ground. When Naruto's clone hits the ground you can see his face cover in solid ice. "Naruto now you try" said Rock lee. It took Naruto ten tries before he got it right." Well Naruto you did well, now let's try the lion's gate "said Rock Lee. "Rock lee screams lion's gate as he run up to one of Naruto's clone and knee him in the stomach then did a upper cut then then did a spinning kick that looks like lion face to Naruto's clone chest and send him to a tree and made it look like there was a gate. Naruto then try but this took lot longer than the flying eagle this took him forty tries." Try this one Naruto, night time dragon" said Rock lee as flip Naruto's clone and did an elbow that shows a dragon as it lands on Naruto's clone chest and made him cough out blood. Naruto did this move in one try but did it lot stronger not only he made his clone cough out blood but also broke his clone chest bones. ' Here is the final move I am going to teach you, mid night snake." Said Rock Lee as he hit Naruto's clone with his palm of his hand to the nose of the clone then hit the stomach with both palms then hit the side of the knees with his legs so the clone will drop to his knees then he hit Naruto clone in the face with his hand that look like a snake and broke the clones neck. Naruto did this in one try but instead of breaking the neck he kill his clone by accident.

"Well Naruto you learn so fast" said Rock Lee.

"I am going to teach you the spinning heel of death, one thousand years of death, spinning heel drop, and last but not lease the thousand pounds of pain." Said Naruto.

One of the clones came up to Naruto, and one came up to Rock Lee. Naruto's clone start to fight Naruto and Naruto doge and hit him and the stomach then jump behind him and yell "thousand years of death" as he hit his clone butt and send him in the air four hundred feet in the air. Rock Lee did the same thing as easy as Naruto did.

"Well done Bushy Brows." Said Naruto.

"spinning heel drop" Naruto's scream as jumps in the air spinning and comeback down with his heel on the clones head and crack his clone head wide open with this Rock Lee jumps in the air and start to spin then he lands his heal on one of Naruto's clones head but didn't crack his head. Rock lee try this sixteen times before getting it right.

"Now try this, spinning heel of death" said Naruto as he jump in the air in start to spin but this time he doesn't stop with heel on the head, after his heel hits his clones skull and crack it , Naruto then keep spinning and keep hitting his clone with his heel until he kill his clone. Rock Lee try it and it took him eight teen tries before making it perfect.

" Last but not lease, thousand pounds of pain" Naruto said as he went to one out of two clones that are left .Naruto upper cut his clone send him in the air , then Naruto jumps in the air and flip his clone where he can have his clone's back facing the ground, then start to spin on the clones stomach until he hit the ground and the clones start to spit out blood. Rock Lee Try and pass it on his first try.

"Bye Naruto I have to go and meet sensei Guy" said Rock Lee as he left.

"Bye Bushy Brows "Said Naruto as he left to meet Kakashi.

When Naruto finally got to the tattoo was there waiting for him

"Naruto, I am going to get you a tattoo on your back , it will be like mine but when you have your own team you can add to the tattoo like I did" said Kakashi.

Kakashi show Naruto what the tattoo will look just add a little part to his tattoo looks like a wolf with uzumaki symbol on the stomach, with sharigan eyes, with with a monkey,slug, snake,and toad by the wolf,flying thunder god kunai in each paws, a scar cross one of the eyes,goggles on the wolf's forehead,on the legs of the wolf there are purple retangular marks,on the snake there was the uchiha symbol on the stomach,on the toad face there are three whisker marks on each cheek,on the slug there are little white circles,a dragon as the wolf's tail,on the wolfs face he just which he just added was inuzuka fangs on each cheek of the wolf.

Kakashi told Naruto what each item is for, the goggles for Obito, purple retangular for Rin, Thunder god kunais for the 4th hokage,wolf for his dad,dragon for his mom, scar by the eye for him, uzumaki shymbol for the 4ths wife, sharigan eyes and uchiha symbol for Sasuke, white circles on the slug for Sakura, monkey for the 3rd hokage, slug for Tsunade,snake for Orochimaru,toad for Jiraiya,whiskers on the cheeks of the toad and inzuka fangs on the wolf's cheeks for Naruto.

After Naruto got the tattoo on his gave Naruto some clothes for training and for the Change in to his training clothes and then they head out to the training grounds.


	10. Chapter 10:getting ready for the exams 4

New Member Of The Pack -Chapter 10: Getting Ready for Chunin Exams Part 4!

Hey everybody this will be my first fan fiction ever granted I didn't even come up with the idea so I want to give a complete and proper thank you to blacksheep123 for letting me adopt this idea and run with it and so without further ado THANK YOU BLACKSHEEP123.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden but I wish lol.

"Hmmm, What should I teach you first the wolf fighting style and jutsus or dragon fight style and jutsus or the other jutsus and summonings hmmmmmm" said Kakashi.

"I got it, lets teach you the summoning jutsus first ,I already know you can summon birds,toads, and turtles but why not teach you the two summonings that my clan can summon only and the k9 summoning, I bet you be call the summoning king or summoning lord ,if you can summon alot of things,did you know the legend the sage of the six paths and his four kids, the legend has it he created the charka,jutsus,summoning and fighting styles and he gave each of his kids a couple abilities, first son had the Rinnegan and six paths of pain,second son had the Sharingan and deadly paths of genjutsus ,first daugther had multiple chakras and multiple elemental jutsus, and second daugther had multiple summonings and can bring things to reality." said Kakashi.

"I knew that, because Jiraiya had me learn our history and other stupid things, can we start because i have to meet Hana at 8 no later then that and it is already 12 so so we got 8 hours." said Naruto.

Kakashi summon look at Naruto and then look at Kakashi and said " have it been that long since I been summon, i knew you will get big but not this big, how long have it been since I seen you last time Naruto."

" Only six Months" said Naruto. Naruto told him what happen in those six months.

"Pakkun, I need the Summoning the three summoning scrolls and I need you to go to Hana and tell her that Naruto won't be there until ten in the morning to train with her because I am teaching him some things and I want you to give Tsume this note" said Kakashi.

"Ok Kakashi" said Pakkun as he gave Kakashi the three summoning scrolls,then he took off to go see Hana and Tsume.

"Well Naruto, now we can train you until two in the morning then we can sleep for eight hours before you can train with Hana,I don't have to teach you how to summon so you just have to sign the contracts,then i can teach you the dragon and wolf fighting styles,then the jutsus."said Kakashi.

Naruto sign the three contacts with his Naruto can summon turtles, toads, wolves, birds, dragons, and start to teach Naruto the reaper's dragon fighting style-dragon style,golden dragon style,dead dragon style, and black dragon style combine to make the deadlies dragon style two hours of teach Naruto it,he couldn't belive that Naruto is a fast learner.

"Naruto let's test out the reaper's dragon fighting style that I just taught you, you are one out of three people who knows this style, both of us and my mom." said Kakashi as they are getting in the reaper's dragon fighting style went to attack Kakashi so he went in to a defence postion,so Naruto hit Kakashi in ten different ways to break Kakashi he hit Kakashi in the face then the throat with his dive in to Kakashi stomach with his head then did a spinning kick like a dragon tail whipping his starts to fight back, Naruto keep dodging and blocking Kakashi's hits,when Naruto saw an opening ,Naruto hit Kakashi in the ribs then hit him in the jaw.

"Well done Naruto let's teach you the angle's wolf fighting style, only three people going to know this, us and my dad, angle's wolf fighting style is combine of white wolf style,silver wolf style, wolf style,and and healing wolf style, this makes the deadies wolf fighting style ever" said Kakashi.

This took even longer it took Naruto Four hours to want to test Naruto with this style,but this time Kakashi didn't told Naruto that they are going to test it out.

Kakashi start to attack did a upper hook, then knee to the he swing his leg to hit Naruto in the face but Naruto dodge went to hit Naruto in the ribs but Naruto block it and grab the leg and hit in the knee with his did a black flip and had both legs hit Kakashi's finish it up with a kick to the knee,knee to the stomach,jab to the throat,follow up with a kick to the face.

"Well done Naruto,Lets teach you some jutsus before we go to bed." said Kakashi.

After six hours of training Naruto learn Chidori,ultimate chidori,lightening cutter,enternal lightening cutter,lightening fox,lightening toad,lightening fox roar, lightening toad slap,lighten style:lightening birds,lighten style: cross thunder,ligthen style:lightening prison,lighten style:lightening dragon,water style:water dragon,water style : big wave,water style: water prison,fire style: fire prison,fire style: fire dragon,earth style:earth dragon,earth style earth prison,wind style:wind prison,wind style:wind dragon,elemtal dragon,and elmental prison.

Kakashi can't belive that Naruto had learn all that in six hours.

"Wow Naruto, you are a fast learn, time to teach you my family jutsus then we are done training then we can go to bed after we eat." said Kakashi.

After three and half hours later Naruto learn fire style: fire sharks, fire style: blades of fire,earth style:mud trap,earth style: hound wall,water style:water snake,water style: water golem,lighten style:lightening wave,lighten style:lightening claw,and lighten style:lighten storm.

"Last Jutsu I am going to teach you is the lighten style: lightening beast." said Kakashi.

Kakashi show Naruto the hand signs and made the lightening beast, what looks like a hound. Naruto did the hand signs and keep on ask Kakashi to show him the hand signs did the boar then dragon then snake then that Naruto did that and add lot more chakra to the jutsu and he finally got it after that Naruto add two more signs to another boar and dragon to made the multiple lightening was eights beasts, one looks like a fox,one looks like a wolf,one look like a dragon ,one looks like a bird,one look like a toad,one look like a tiger,one look like a turtle and the last one look like a can't belive Naruto inprove Kakashi's family show Kakashi how to do it and he also shw him a jutsu that will turn his body into fire armour.

Kakashi thought to hisself "Naruto you have inprove in many ways and I know you will be a great hokage."

They at their dinner then went to next morning Naruto was heading home to meet Hana but Naruto got stop by an angery mob.

" You are not lucky today demon, you should stay by your girlfriend, because I got respeact to not kill you in front of her..." befor the guy with a sword in the mob can finish Naruto show up behind him and punch him in the back and send him into a fence then he start to beating up the mob. Hana was walking with Kakashi and was talking about Naruto when they just saw what mob start to attack Naruto but Naruto dodge every attack and start to kick their fcking ass, they all took off exstep the guy with a guy wit sword went to slice Naruto but Naruto caught the sword with two fingers then use his other hand and did lightening cutter on the blade and broke the sword into ten pieces when the guy saw this,he took up.

"I see you don't take crap from anyone again" said Hana.

"Naruto I got to tell you something after the exams" Kakashi said before he left.

"Naruto I want you to meet me with Kisune at our train grounds in ten mintues." said Hana as she head to the train grounds.

Naruto went home and got Kitsune and then went to the training grounds.

_**Next Chapter is the begining of the exams write me or leave a comment on who you want to see fighting with naruto. i already have an idea naruto vs. kiba,neji,lee,shino,chouji,shikamru, and you guys want to have your own made up guy battle naruto or any other person that i choose if you guys write me by the 20th who your guy name is and theire jutsus and fighting style the first eight people can choose who battle your i want you guys to give me your guys name fighting style, jutsus he knows ,what he looks like,where he is from,and what is he like and who is his or her team and team can have one team leader for example Kakashi and three genin or chunins for example naruto ,sasuke,and i said first eight people can choose who their guys exam genin 1 you made battles lee,genin 2 battles sakura, genin 3 batles sasuke,jonin aka team leader battles kakashi. I hope you guys like this chapter the next chapter will be alot better then my other and enjoy.**_


	11. chapter 11: let the exams begin!

New Member Of The Pack -Chapter 11: Let the chunin exams begin

Hey everybody this will be my first fan fiction ever granted I didn't even come up with the idea so I want to give a complete and proper thank you to blacksheep123 for letting me adopt this idea and run with it and so without further ado THANK YOU BLACKSHEEP123. I have fix my grammer and improve my story to let every body know he will be a god like ninja.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden but I wish lol.

"Naruto it is time to test out how you inprove in the last three months,but this time I will use the haimaru brothers and sister" said Hana as the three dogs walk to Hana.

"Ok Hana,I don't want you to take it easy on me like I won't take it easy on you,are you ready Kitsune." said Naruto.

" Yes Naruto,are we going to use some of the jutsus that we made" ask Kitsune.

"No lets save that when we are at the Chunin Exams" said Naruto as they went into four legs technique. Naruto's and Kitsune's teeth and nails grow and became very sharp. Naruto ears grow until a point tip. Naruto and Kitsune became even more eye change to looks like his kyuubi eyes look but it was color can see their blue charka circling around them.

"Are you ready Hana?"ask Naruto.

"Their charka s so strong" Hana thougth to herself.

"Well Hana are you ready?" Naruto ask again.

"Yes Naruto" Hana said as she went in to four legs technique.

Hana eyes change to looks like three nin dogs and her teeth and claws had grown but they didn't got buff like Naruto and kitsune did.

Hana sent Jodo and Clash to fight June and her attack dodge a bite from Jodo then did a back flip off of Clash's head then did passing fang on Jodo then another one on yelp in dodge June passing fang and caught Hana yell with a smile fire style: swords of swords made of fire apear floating around send two of the swords to attack June and the other two block attacks from dodge one sword but got hit with the other yelp in was attacking Naruto with her sword but Naruto keep blocking her attacks with both swords until he saw an openning and he took kick her behind her knees and made her drop to the floor then have his foot go to her face so she close her eyes. But he stop hisself a couple inches from her open her eyes and saw Naruto putting his foot back down. She look at her nindogs and saw them defeated and in pain.

"Well,Naruto, you and Kitsue have inprove alot and I quite,why have you stop the kick?"ask Hana as her three nin dogs came up to her and Naruto.

Well I didn't want to put a mark on my beautiful mate's face."said Naruto as Kitsune join them and making Hana blush.

"Lets go home and eat, you got a big day tommarrow" said Hana.

The next morning Hana woke up and saw that Naruto was gone and left her a note that saids " Honey, I went to do my exams I will be here after the forest of death if you want to you can meet me at the forest of death at eleven,love look at her clock and saw that she got three hours until she can see Naruto before he can do the second part of the change her went to the kitchen and saw Tsume cooking.

"Hi mom" said Hana.

"Hi pup,Are you going to see Narutobefore the second part of the exams?"ask Tsume.

"Yes, I want to give him couple of things,so before I go see him I hsve to stop and get them" said Hana.

"Good,Give these to Naruto and Kiba, this is for them and their team ,so they can eat while they are in the forest of death for six days and gave them these to keep them warm at night."said Tsume as she hand Hand the scrolls.

"Ok mom"said Hana as she finish her meal.

Hana look at the clock and saw that she got two hours Hana hurry and left to get Naruto and Kiba some new Hana finishshopping she waited until Naruto will show up.

While Naruto...

Naruto look at his test and start writing the and Sakura look at Naruto and saw that his awsers where smart awsers not a stupid ones like Naruto use to do for example he use to say that He can beat all the hokages as an awser to what do you think of the past now He aswers questions for examle t the question what will you do if you have a choice to let one team member to get kill or you have to kill the other one to save the one that is a hostage to another village and Naruto anwser Neither,I would make a deal with the village My life for my team mates can leave and won't be Naruto finish his test he saw that Sakura and Sasuke is having apromble with their asnwers so he looks around and start to do some hands signs are the table ram,dog,ox,dragon and a new hand sign Naruto made a fox then he put his hands on his paper said not loud wind style: copy that Naruto hand a black dot on both he put his hands back under the table and did more hands signs ox,board,dragon,ox,dog, and another hand sign that Naruto made tiger then he put his hands on the table and said not loud wind style: transfer that the two black dots came off his hands and went on the table then went to Sakura and Sasuke couple of seconds the two dots split until nine dots each then the dots went to each question then turn into the aswers. Naruto got up and hand over his test to Ibiki look at Naruto's awsers and saw that they all are right.

"Well Naruto, I see that you are not stupid like you use to be"said Ibiki.

"Well I see you still got scars on your face scar face" said Naruto.

They look like they going to fight, Sakura and Sasuke look at Baruto great he going to get us kick out of the seconds later Naruto and Ibiki start to laugth.

"I heard that Hana,Tsume,and Jiriaya made you study your books and that you have improve your skills,you better make it throw the forest of death so i can see you make it to final part of the exams so i can see how much you been improve" said Ibiki.

"I will so did I past or did I fail the test"asked Naruto.

" Yes you pass the nine questtions" said Ibiki.

Sakura and Sasuke went to turn in the look at the anwsers then look at them and said."Well, what do we have here, Naruto."

"Guys lets go to the hall talk about your guys answers, all three of you" said Ibiki.

When the four of them went in the Hall.

Who wants to ment that they cheatted if you guys ment it you and your team came come back next year but if you guys don't, all three will be stuck as a genin for good..Naruto step up and said " I transfer my answrs to their paper."

"Well we didn't change the answers after he gave them to us" said Sakura and Sasuke.

"Well congrats, all three you pass the tenth hidden question, I didn't saw you guys cheat, I took a guess on that, because three of you have the same answers well go to the forest of death and wait for Anko there" said Ibiki as he went back to the class.

As Narutoand his team head out,Kiba and his team caught up to Naruto.

"Did you pss too,Naruto?"ask Kiba.

"No,We can never be a chunin as I live " said Naruto

"Man,that sucks ,Maybe the hokage will change Ibikismind and let you guys do the chunins exams next year" said Kiba.

"I got you,Yes I fuck pass,You should see the look on your face"said Naruto as he laugth.

"I will get you back Naruto"Said Kiba.

"Not if your sister got anything to do with it, you know why ,because she is my mate"said Naruto.

"I am going to kick your ass NARUTO"said Kiba.

"I am only messing with you Kiba" said Naruto.

"Now You should see the Look on your face Naruto" said Kiba as he laugth.

"Dam You Kiba,You got me back" said Naruto as they made it to the forest of death.

" Hi Kiba and hi honey" said Hana as she walk up to them.

"Here ar food and sleeping bags scrolls for your team and you guys,this is from mom"Said Hana.

"Tell her we said thank you" said Naruto,Kiba, and their team.

"I will, nice clothes Naruto where you got these?"ask Hana.

"Kakashi gave me these for the Chunin exams when he gave me the clothes to train me with" said Naruto

"Well you lokk hot in what ever, you wear or don'twear." said Hana.

"Same to you baby"said Naruto, making Hana blush.

"Go get a room ,you too" said Kiba.

Hinata and Sakura punch Kiba shut up they both said.

Shino and Sasuke start to laugth as Kiba said sorry.

" Only if we got time "said Hana said to Kiba.

" I almost for got here you go kiba, I got you some new custom made kunai,some smoke bombs,some poison bombs,some sleeping gas and a mask to stop the poison and sleeping gas from getting to himand shuriken, by the way you better not fight Naruto when you are in there,I want you guys to team up to help each other to get the scrolls,but when you guys get to the finl exams then you guys can fight, or when you get Home I am going to make your life a living hell you hear me Kiba" said Hana.

"Yes, Hana" said Kiba as he was scare of her.

" Here you go Naruto the things you got custom made is done so I got them made for you with the things I got custome made for you and youbetter do the same thing what i said to Kiba. said Hana. as she hand him a sword,a chain that got a hook at the end of each part of the chain,some smoke bombs,some poison bombs,some sleeping gas,mask same as kiba, some shuriken,and some kunai all the items naruto had was custome made that was color red and black with a fox design on them with a Inuzuka clans tattoo design on the fox face.

" Thank you Hana and I promise." said Naruto before He gave her a passion kiss.


	12. Chapter 12: forest of death part 1

New Member Of The Pack -Chapter 12: forest of death part 1

Hey everybody this will be my first fan fiction ever granted I didn't even come up with the idea so I want to give a complete and proper thank you to blacksheep123 for letting me adopt this idea and run with it and so without further ado THANK YOU BLACKSHEEP123. I have fix my grammer and improve my story to let every body know he will be a god like ninja.**I am Going to take a vaction from posting because I got alot of tests coming up and the next time I post not one but two or three chapters and post a new book will be on Nov.20 or Day or two after then take care And have a happy thanksgiving.**

** I know this chapter is short I have to go study for the test and I want to hurry and post this chapter**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden but I wish lol.

Anko walk up to Naruto and Hana.

" Well is it my good friend Hana, what are you doing here?"ask Anko.

"Dropping things off to Kiba, Naruto and their team and wishing them luck." said Hana.

" Ok friday after the pre-chunin exams we are not going to the Ichigo's bar n' grill, we are going to the new club and bring Naruto " Said Anko as she waliking to the front of the team.

" Ok Anko" said Hana.

"All you worms need to listen up, I am only going say this once, you don't only have to worry about the other teams, you also have to worry about my pets and they are hungery, Any things goes once you enter the forest of death, that mean you can kill or do what ever you want and we can't stop anything until the five days are up, there are eighty scrolls fourty scrolls of heaven and fourty scrolls of earth, your team will get one of either of scrolls and you guys have to get the other one then you guys have to get to the central tower in order to pass the third sage , oh I almost forgot don't open the scrolls untill you get to central tower, now go to the tables and sign up and get your scroll then go to the gate that the people who gave you the scroll tell you to go" said Anko.

Naruto went to the table and Iruka hand over scroll of earth to Naruto and he wish them good luck and told Naruto to be carefull he don't want him to die and then told him to go to gate eighty. Naruto and his team went to the gate .

" Get ready,set and go" said Anko.

The teams start to run into the forest of five minutes of being in there, you can hear screams.

" What is the plan?" ask Sakura. and Sasuke while looking at Naruto.

"Hmmm you guys trust me with the plan, that is the first, we going to use one of us as a bait, Sasuke you hide yourself in the the ground using the earth style: hidden mole jutsu that Kakashi taught us and attack from below, Sakura you will be the bait with the scroll acting like you lost us and triing to find us, you attack from the middle, I will use my earth style: multpile clone jutsu and earth style: body armour and hide in the trees and attack from the above, and we will folow you until we run into a team the code to let each othere know if a team is coming is a whisling and a code for hide yourself sakura too many teams are coming is a dog bark, so what you guys think it is dangerous plan but it can work " ask Naruto.

"Good, lets do it " they both said.

Sasuke did the hand signs boar, snake, dragon, dog, boar and said "Earth style: hidden mole jutsu" Sasuke body turn in to rock and start to go into the ground. Naruto did the hands signs snake, dragon, tiger, boar and said "Earth style: body armour folow by Earth style: multiple clone jutsu" and summon eleven clones and cover up with armour made out of earth. Then the twelve Narutos jump to twelve different trees.

Thirty minutes later...

Naruto whistle to Sakura.

"This is it " they all thought to their selves.

The three ninja hide in the bush, by Sakura.

"Naruto and Sasuke, where are you guys" yell Sakura.

One of the ninja throw kunais cover with papper bombs in every direstion to see if it is a trap. On bomb land by Naruto and the other land four feet by Sasuke. Then the ninja did some hand signs and the paper bombs went god that Sasuke was four away and in the ground an thank god Naruto had the armour made of earth on him they both would had been died. The three ninjas came out.

"If it was a trap, your team is now dead but if you did lost your team, you should have found them" said a ninja with his face cover.

"I make you the deal, give us the scroll of earth and live or we take it from you and you die" said the feamale one said.

" I take neither because you can give me your scroll or will die and i take it from you" said Sakura.

" I guss you took the second one " said the girl.

"Earth style: earth dr..." Sasuke came out the ground and kick the guy with his face cover before the guy can finish his jutsu.

Six Narutos clones jump from the trees and wind style: thousand needles of pain while the other five other clones and the real Naruto stay in the trees and throw four kunai each. Sakura did the jutsu water style" water vortex.

This match is far from over well until next. Take care. And a again sorry for it being short.


End file.
